


I killed my mother.

by prettypeach



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, Louis-centric, M/M, Top Harry, louis es malo con su madre, louis has issues, no hay mucho de harry y louis en si, transcripcion de yo mate a mi madre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypeach/pseuds/prettypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la que Louis es un joven artístico que desarrolla un odio intenso hacia su madre Jay, a la cual llena de reproches y gritos, llegando a crearse una relación turbia y malsana. En la que Harry es novio artístico de Louis y le acompaña en todo momento, hasta que Jay se preocupa por Louis y decide mandarlo a un internado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I killed my mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora que lo pienso no es demasiado centrado en la relacion que harry/louis tengan, es mencionado poco, es más sobre la relacion de louis con su madre.

Amamos a nuestra madre sin saberlo.

Sólo tras el último adiós somos conscientes de la profundidad de ese amor."

 

-GUY DE MAUPASSANT

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Louis estaba frente a la cámara con la que solía desahogarse, con la que se grababa a sí mismo. Con la que documentaba sus memorias, donde exponía sus monólogos.

 

"No sé qué pasó. Cuando era pequeño, nos queríamos. La quiero, puedo mirarla... saludarla, estar con ella, pero... no puedo ser su hijo. Sería el hijo de cualquiera, pero no suyo."

\---------------------------

 

 

Louis observaba la manera tan repugnante de comer de su madre, le enfermaba. La tenia sentada a su lado, no podía evitar voltear a verla, verla degustar su cena de esa manera tan asquerosa suya.

Mordía la fruta haciendo que todo el jugo resbalase por su las comisuras de su boca mal maquillada con labia barato. Comía y tragaba los bagels con su manera tan suya de hacerlo, manchándose de crema la barbilla y chupando la punta de su dedos para limpiar sus grasosas manos. Louis suspiro de manera tan ruidosa ganándose una mirada de su madre.

"Tienes toda la cara manchada de queso"

Jay hizo el intento por limpiarse.

"Del otro lado también, es asqueroso"

 

"Me he limpiado por ambos lados... como sea"

\--------------------------------

 

 

Jay y Louis estaban en el auto, ella se supone que pasaría a dejarlo en el colegio. Desde hace como 10 minutos que habían salido de la casa y no estaban ni cerca de llegar. Jay se había levantado tarde alardeando hacia Louis y apurándose a subir al auto. Y estaba maquillándose. Mientras conducía.

"Me molesta que te maquilles mientras conduces. No es seguro, no inspiras seguridad..."

Jay hizo caso omiso y siguió pintándose los labios con el mismo labia barato, el cual parecía ser el único que tenía.

"¿Quizás Harry podría quedarse a dormir este sábado?"

Louis sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Es bastante obvio que él nunca había mencionado nada de la relación que tiene con Harry. Para Jay él solo es un amigo con el que ocasionalmente hace tareas y proyectos. Y al que ocasionalmente le daba mamadas, o se ponía en cuatro para él. Pero eso debía seguir en la ingenuidad de Jay.

Un auto pasó a lado de ellos, haciendo sonar el claxon, claramente dirigido hacia ellos.

"¡MÁS DESPACIO IMBÉCIL!"

"Tú te pasaste el rojo..."

"Estaba en naranja"

"Listo, aquí te bajas. Voy tarde al trabajo, y con o buen acompañante que estás hoy, así que te hechas los kilómetros que te faltan a pie."

 

Louis salió furioso del auto, azotando la puerta a su paso.

\--------------------------------

 

Louis y Harry estaban en clase de artes, ambos pintando sus cuadros, sus mejores impresiones para tenerlo al final de este parcial.

Ambos eran buenísimos en lo que hacían, constantemente recibían halagos de sus profesores por aquellos preciosos cuadros que lograban crear. Juntos tenían maravillosos talentos, Louis podía pintar, tomar fotografías, hacer documentales, crear lúdicos, sin mencionar la cantidad de instrumentos que dominaba.

Al igual que Harry. Harry adoraba pintar a Louis, porque según desde sus palabras, Louis era la obra de arte que Harry jamás podría igualar. Por lo que decidió que lo pintaría miles de veces, las que fuesen necesarias hasta lograrlo.

Louis estaba tan enamorado de Harry, le encantaba tenerlo siempre que con él. Cada que Jay lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, Harry estaba ahí para él. Lo mejor es que él no hacía preguntas nunca, cuando en medio de la noche Louis se aparecía en su habitación para escabullirse en la cama con él.

"¿Ya pensaste en un nombre para tu cuadro Louis?" preguntó la profesora, que estaba maravillada observándolo pintar.

"Lo he escrito ahí abajo, mire el cuaderno." La profesora sonrío.

"Título: El hijo."

 

"Felicidades, eres todo un campeón en elección de nombres para pinturas autobiográficas". Harry lo molestó, poniéndose el pincel entre los labios y soltarle una nalgada juguetona.

\-----------------------------------

 

Zayn quien enseñaba economía en el colegio de Louis, repartía las hojas entre sus alumnos.

"En este trabajo, el cual les recuerdo vale el 30% de su calificación final, deben estar pendientes de las estadísticas, la primera parte lo llenaran ustedes, la segunda, es en la cual deberán preguntar y entrevistar a sus padres, hacerlos llenar el folio muchachos. Pueden trabajar en equipos."

A lo que todos se levantaron para mover sus sillas, dispuestos a juntarse en equipos y terminar más rápido. Todos menos Louis.

"¿Profesor?" Zayn levantó la mirada de los documentos que leía. "¿podría hacerle la entrevista a mi tía?"

"No Louis... queremos estadísticas, que hacen las madres y en especial los padres. Elige la profesión de uno de tus papás."

"Es que... yo nunca veo a mi padre y... mi madre ha muerto."

 

"Oh... bueno, sí sí, adelante, pon la profesión de tu tía. Lo siento Louis, no lo sabía" Zayn se sintió muy mal por el pobre chico. Y la sonrisa de Louis creció.

\-------------------------------------

 

Louis y Harry estaban en la habitación de éste último. Sólo recostados platicando mientras fumaban un poco. Había sido un largo día. Louis tenía la cabeza, casi todo el cuerpo, recargado sobre Harry, su lugar favorito desde hace mucho.

"Si miras a la luz..." decía Harry, dándole una calada al porro "...y cierras los ojos... ves formas verdes brillantes sobre un fondo negro. Lo divertido es que te crees que lo controlas, pero de repente..."

 

Louis lo observaba y escuchaba con atención, se perdía viendo sus preciosos y rojos labios, tan besables, tan bonitos, tan perfectos que se veían alrededor de su pene cuando se la chupaba. No se resistió y con sus manos apretó los labios de Harry, causando que ambos ría, y terminen besándose y forcejeando.

 

"¡Hola hola!"

 

Anne, la madre de Harry entró a la habitación saludando a ambos chicos que se encontraban riendo.

 

"Ah, volviste"

 

"Sí, solo estuve un rato en la oficina, ya sabes ocupada, oh hey Louis, ¿te quedas a cenar?"

 

"No, muchas gracias, pero me tengo que ir pronto."

 

"Vamos, quédate, pediremos sushi..."

 

"De verdad no puedo..."

 

"Para la próxima entonces cielo, ¿han hecho algo de tarea niños?"

 

"Por supuesto, una completa locura, acabamos sudando eh." Harry respondió con burla refiriéndose a las manoseadas que se habían metido hace un rato.

\-----------------------------

 

"¿Qué tal ha estado tu día?" Jay y Louis cenaban en silencio hasta hace unos segundos. Louis ignoro por completo la pregunta de su madre. "Te he hecho una pre-"

"Normal." Y siguieron cenando en silencio.

"¿No me preguntarás como estuvo el mío?"

"No. ¿Para qué? Si hubiese pasado algo remotamente interesante ya me lo habrías contado ¿cierto?, y lo mismo funciona para mí. Nada interesante, nada que te incumba."

 

Jay permaneció en silencio.

 

"Podemos hablar, antes lo hacíamos."

 

"Sí, cuando tenía 4, y no tenías a nadie más."

 

Jay se silenció una vez más.

 

Después todo fue así: Louis le recordó a Jay que Harry iría el sábado antes de la cena, a lo que Jay negaría haber escuchado a Louis mencionar algo de visitas, y Louis le diría que se equivoca, que por dios, esta mañana te lo mencione en el auto, ¿ves como si tienes Alzheimer?, se gritarían y Jay le diría que sí no le parece puede irse con desaparecido padre.

 

Louis tuvo la preciosa alucinación de él destrozando los carísimos platos de decoración de girasoles que su madre tanto amaba. Uno por uno. Pero una alucinación simplemente.

\---------------------------------------

 

"Nunca me quiso. Me vio como una carga y no estaba capacitada como madre. Se casó y tuvo un hijo porque es lo que todo el mundo esperaba.

 

Es lo que todo el mundo espera de las mujeres. Bueno, casi todo el mundo."

\-----------------------------------------

 

 

Jay caminaba furiosa por los pasillos del colegio de Louis, estaba más que furiosa, ¿en qué diablos pensabas Louis? se repetía una y otra vez. Sólo sus fuertes pisadas de tacón resonaban por todo el lugar.

"Los salarios varían entre 35,000 y 45,000 aproximadamente"

Zayn escuchaba atento a la exposición que sus alumnos prepararon para él, mientras que la par hacia sus respectivas anotaciones. Las cuales eran malísimas si es honesto, a veces se preguntaba porque eligió ser profesor, y de economía para acabar, teniendo que escuchar exposiciones ridículas de los temas que él sabe que deberían importarle a los adolescentes de hoy, porque son el futuro económico del país, pero bueno.

"Yo trataré las condiciones secundarias. Las condiciones secundarias... son eh, realmente ridículas porque..."

"¡TÚ! ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR DESPUÉS DE TUS CLASES!" Jay irrumpió de golpe en la clase de Louis

"¿¡ACASO PAREZCO UN JODIDO CADÁVER?!" gritó con más fuerza, lo que provocó que toda la clase riera.

Zayn observaba todo en silencio, claramente confundido y sin saber que pasaba, ¿quién esta señora gritando a Louis?

"Ok, por favor. Silencio. Ustedes, a su lugar. Ya, silencio. Ya se pueden retirar."

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir del aula con prisa, entre ellos Louis, quien al ver a su madre entre la multitud más que furiosa se echó a correr. A lo que Jay enfureció más y decidió correr tras Louis de igual forma.

Ambos esquivando alumnos, o simplemente empujándolos. Jay gritando a todo pulmón que se detuviera, que si no lo hacía se iba a arrepentir.

"¡LOUIS TOMLINSON!"

En una curva cerrada pasaron por un grupo de alumnos que hicieron que Louis perdiera velocidad y que Jay aprovechó para atraparlo.

"¿¡Por qué le dijiste eso a tu profesor?!"

"¡SUÉLTAME!" le gritó Louis a su madre, empujándola y haciéndola caer al piso, frente a todos, y aprovechando su caída para huir.

 

Zayn llegó corriendo junto a la señora, ayudándola a levantarse, quien muy avergonzada se arregló la ropa, y salió de la multitud. Zayn la siguió.

\-------------------------------------

 

Louis caminaba a prisa por la calle, quería llegar a su casa y encerrarse, o mejor, ir con Harry y acos- demonios, Harry aún no salía de clases, que idiota.

"¡Louis sube!"

Un carro estaba siguiéndolo por la acera a la par que el caminaba. No sabía quién era, de seguro un acosador sexual secuestrador, por lo que acelero su paso y le sacó el dedo de en medio a quien estuviese en el carro.

"Soy tu profesor Louis. Sube por favor. Mira, tengo golosinas niño."

Zayn estaba mirándolo expectante desde el asiento del conductor, esperando que su broma de secuestrador hiciera efecto. Louis sonrío de lado, y decidió subirse. Se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Por qué me mentiste? Sabes que tarde o temprano lo descubriría."

Más silencio.

"Acabé mis clases, vamos a comer."

"¿Los profesores pueden ser vistos pasar rato libre con sus alumnos?"

 

"El asesinato de tu madre es peor."

\----------------------------------------

 

Zayn y Louis estaban en un viejo café un poco alejado de la cuidad, sinceramente, era de los lugares preferidos del primero, no sabía dónde más llevar a Louis, y un lugar tranquilo y familiar le pareció la mejor idea para hablar del tema. Ese del que no había sido consciente de su gravedad hasta hace unas horas.

Ambos estaban en un profundo silencio, con solo el chocar de los cubiertos y unos cuantos murmullos como fondo. Así que Zayn decidió hablar primero.

"Es verdad que no podemos vernos fuera del instituto, pero otros profesores lo hacen." explicó ganándose la mirada atenta de Louis.

"Venía aquí cuando tenía tu edad... lo sé, ha quedado un poco obsoleto" Louis rió y él también "pero sigue aquí...la comida es grasienta, el café malo, los asientos tienen un color demasiado rojo, pero..."

Una mesera interrumpió la conversación para tomarles la orden.

"¿Ya saben que van a querer?"

"La carne ahumada. La real" pidió Zayn.

"Lo mismo, pero con aderezo en las patatas" respondió de igual manera Louis mirando tímidamente a Zayn.

"¿Y de beber?"

"Agua." Pidieron al mismo tiempo, mirándose y soltando risas cómplices. Y siguiendo en silencio momentos después de que la mesera se retiró.

"Fue una tontería decir que mi madre había muerto... fue una estupidez, lo siento..." explicó Louis, a lo que Zayn asentía despacio, dándole la razón.

"Verás Louis..." Zayn no sabía ni por donde comenzar "... nunca soporté a mi padre. Y eso no ha cambiado. Todos piensan que con la edad se entiende uno con los padres y que todo se arregla..."

Louis escuchaba atento a lo que su profesor le decía. No sabía a qué quería Zayn llegar con eso, pero sería descortés de su parte preguntar.

"Llevamos 10 años sin hablarnos." oh.

"Yo no aguanto a mi madre, no tenemos nada en común. Nada." Zayn negó triste.

La mesera regresó con sus pedidos y sus platillos pasaron a ser segundo plano debido a la conversación que mantenían. Zayn dio un pequeño sorbo de su vaso de agua para después continuar.

"La madre nunca será amiga de su hijo", Cocteau" citó Zayn a Louis.

"¿Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre?" ¿Dios?" respondió Louis con una sonrisa, ganándose una sonrisa de Zayn.

"¿Eres católico?"

"Bueno... creo que hay algo. Que hay alguien. No sé si dios, o buda, o no sé... pero me ha dado la madre equivocada."

Zayn puso la mano en el hombro de Louis.

"¿Por qué te hiciste profesor?" continuó con una bonita sonrisa.

Zayn rió con ganas.

 

"No lo sé."

\-----------------------------------------

 

Louis escribía con entusiasmo, al tiempo que se fumaba un cigarrillo.

 

"Oh, mujer siniestra, escandalosa y cruel. El tono lúgubre de tu voz entona un canto triste y horrible que me atormenta. Y huyo a un prado verde de terror..."

\------------------------------

 

"Deberíamos ser capaces de suicidarnos. En nuestras cabezas. Y volver a nacer. Poder hablar, mirarnos, estar juntos. Como si no nos hubiéramos conocido"

Louis suspiró y bajó la mirada.

 

"Cuando mi madre era una desconocida, era algo maravilloso".

\--------------------------------

 

Louis caminaba de regreso a casa cuando tuvo la idea. Es... es eso, es maravilloso, fue como si la solución le cayera del cielo. Iba a decírselo a Jay.

"Hola mamá."

"Hola Louis."

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"No, esto viendo la tele"

"Bueno, déjala, un momento solamente. Tenemos que hablar, he encontrado la solución perfecta..." su madre ni siquiera dejo de ver la televisión "Para los dos, para nuestra relación." Jay le dedico la más atenta de sus miradas.

"Creo que tengo que buscar un apartamento."

"Ok..." Louis sonrío con ganas.

"Hoy he visto un cartel. Podemos mirarlo. Parece bien el exterior, el vecindario parece seguro, y está cerca del metro, del colegio, de Harry, de mi pizzería favorita, no tendrías que llevarme de aquí para allá nunca más..."

"No lo sé, nunca haces nada de labores aquí, es obvio que no podrías con un apartamento propio. No sabes."

"¡No es verdad! ¡Es porque aquí TODO lo controlas tú!" la acusó "No tengo elección, no puedo vivir en una pocilga. Tendré que limpiar y responsabilizarme. Sé que funcionará..."

"¿Estás pensado usar el dinero de herencia de la abuela?"

"¡Sí!" gritó con entusiasmo Louis, aun ante la mirada indiferente de Jay "En eso pensaba exactamente, ¿ves? ¡estamos en el mismo canal!"

"Es... una buena idea." El rostro de Louis se iluminó.

"Oh mamá, estoy tan feliz, iré a verlo, ¡gracias gracias gracias!"

 

Jay no contestó y regresó su mirada al televisor.

\-----------------------------------

 

"Sí bueno, se lo alquile a un par de cerdos del vecindario y pintaron todo por un buen precio."

Harry y Louis habían ido a ver los departamentos juntos, Harry estaba al tanto de los planes, futuros, de mudanza de Louis, y estaba más que feliz de ayudarlo. Sobre todo la parte de la decoración, que es la que esperaba con más ansias. Siempre ha sido su parte favorita de hacer con Louis. Entre otras cosas. Esto era un gran paso para Louis, para ambos en realidad, esto significaba que Harry también tendría un lugar en el departamento de Louis, juntos.

"Este es el baño, inodoro, regadera y tina, lavabo, pequeño armario para las medicinas, todo limpio... por aquí, un closet donde puedes guardar bastantes cosas, pasillo... Y la cocina. Es todo."

Niall, como dijo que se llamaba, el agente de bienes raíces y conocido de la mamá de Harry, les había dado un pequeño tour por el lugar, y sería él quien asesoraría a Louis en su mudanza y asentamiento en su futura residencia.

"Inclusive tienes tu loza para platos, refrigerador, un horno, lavadora que supongo tendrías que instalar, etcétera."

"Súper, está muy bien Niall, me encanta, de verdad." Niall sonrío.

"Una vez que decidan iniciar con el papeleo me avisan."

"Perfecto. Muchas gracias Horan." Harry estrechó la mano de Niall, mientras este se despedía de los chicos, dándoles privacidad.

 

En cuanto se quedaron solos se abrazaron. Harry no se resistió y alzo el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Louis, haciéndolos girar. En cuanto lo bajó le robó un profundo beso, de esos que no estaban cargados de prisa por quitarse la ropa, si no que tenían un profundo y sincero cariño cargado en ellos.

\---------------------------------------------

 

"He estado pensándolo, vivir solo a los 16 años es ridículo Louis. Espera a los 18 ¿si cariño?, ahora, muévete, estoy viendo mi programa."

"¿Perdón?" Louis sentía la rabia invadir su cuerpo. "Ayer dijiste que era una buena idea..." Jay no respondió. "¿ES UNA BROMA? ¡LO HABLAMOS AYER!"

"Da igual, es un no."

Louis ya no sabía que pensar, quería quedarse callado y hacer el tema de un lado, pero el contenerse nunca ha sido parte de la personalidad suya.

"Te detesto. Me tienes harto."

"A un lado, no me dejas ver..."

"Qué mierda" Louis tomó el bowl de patatas que su madre comía y se lo lanzo a la cara, dándole de lleno y tirando toda la comida en su cama y en la alfombra. "Jódete."

"¡LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON! ¡RECOGE ESTO O TE ACORDARAS DEL DIA MI CUMPLEAÑOS!"

 

Louis tuvo la ilusión de su madre metida en su sarcófago.

\----------------------

 

"Si digo lo que pienso... En el fondo la quiero, pero no es el amor de un hijo." Louis miraba a todos lados de la habitación, menos a la cámara.

"Es extraño, porque si alguien le hiciera daño, mataría a esa persona. Seguro." Dijo con convicción, inclusive con énfasis.

 

"Pero a la vez hay cientos de personas a las que quiero más que a mi madre." Harry llegó a su mente.

\--------------------------------------

 

Louis estaba en la habitación de Harry, ambos jugando una partida de ajedrez. En un ávido movimiento Louis movió la pieza, aventándola fuera del tablero con una elegancia impecable.

"¡Mira lo que haces!" Harry dijo fingiendo estar ofendido, expulsando humo por la boca.

"¡Qué bien huele aquí!" apareció Anne por la puerta de la habitación. "He estado en la junta de asociación de padres, y he aprovechado ver sus pinturas chicos, Louis, es maravilloso lo que haces, en serio, me han impresionado bastante los dos. Podrían decorar mi despacho." Ambos chicos la miraron.

"Seguro hay bastantes cosas que se pueden quitar, poner alguna que otra mancha de color, un... como un... ugh, ayúdenme."

"Se llama "dripping" contestaron ambos al unísono.

"Ajá bueno eso, tienen pase libre. Somos una agencia de marketing, no es ningún misterio, no somos una maldita compañía fúnebre."

"Suena divertido" dijo Louis.

"Súper. Avísenme cuando puedan. Ahora, tú niño, ayúdame a poner la mesa para que Louis se quede a comer."

"Nah, aquí estoy bien. Nirvana." Contestó Harry divertido y acostándose en su cama, frente a la divertida mirada de Louis.

"Ni creas, ¡haz lo que te he dicho maldito vago!" Anne le lanzó una pequeña pelota que se encontró por allá.

"¡Hey! ¡Qué grosera!"

Harry salió disparado de la cama, corriendo a alcanzar a su madre, ambos riendo a carcajadas, y comenzando una pelea de juego rumbo a la sala. Los gritos de risa de Anne se escuchaban hasta la habitación donde Louis se había quedado.

 

Sentado y mirando la relación que él nunca tendría con su madre.

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Jay y un pequeño Louis de 5 años jugaban en los pastizales del patio trasero en aquella preciosa casa, en ese pequeño hogar. Un hogar de dos, sólo él y su mamá. Un pequeño Louis vestido de príncipe con su pequeñita corona, capa y espada. Y una joven e inexperta Jay, persiguiéndolo, y haciéndose reír uno al otro.

Louis estaba sentado en la sala de estar, observando viejas fotografías escondidas en un polvoriento álbum. La mayoría era de cuando su padre vivía con ellos, y solo estaban ellos tres, nadie más. Su antigua familia.

Estaba tan metido en las fotos y sonriendo con los recuerdos hasta que escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y la odiosa voz de Jay inundar la casa. Rápidamente aventó los álbumes bajo el sofá, y apago la luz.

"Louis, ¿estás aquí?" pregunto Jay nada más al entrar a la sala, cagada de bolsas y sin poder ver nada a su paso, decidiendo mejor prender la luz, encontrándose con un serio Louis observándola.

"¡Aquí estás! ¡Mira lo que he comprado!" y acto seguido sacó una funda de lámpara, de esas que tienen estampados horribles. Una de estilo animal print. "Sé que te parecerá horrible..." dijo mientras daba paso atrás para observarla mejor "... sí señor, se ve preciosa" la acomodó mejor.

"No me parece horrible mamá...es un poco safari ya sabes, es linda."

"Da un aspecto cálido, y combina con eso... con el-"

"Cuadro de tigre" a completó Louis mirando hacia la enorme pintura tras él.

"Sí... el tigre, ¿por qué lo habré comprado?" rió Jay. Después se quedaron en silencio.

Louis se levantó de donde estaba, y camino hacia su madre para después tomar entre sus manos las delicadas y femeninas manos de Jay, y entrelazar sus dedos; mirándose a los ojos.

"Te quiero" le dijo sonriendo bajo.

"Y yo a ti mi cielo."

"Yo... te lo digo así, para que no lo olvides nunca." Le respondió de vuelta Louis retirándose para su habitación.

 

Jay se quedó en silencio.

\--------------------------------------

 

Fue a hacer las compras al súper en la mañana, para después llegar a la casa, y cocinar, y de paso poner la lavadora y terminar con toda esa ropa sucia que estaba amontonada. Cientos y cientos de sacos polvorientos que su madre solo usaba una vez y después aventaba a la pila de ropa sucia.

Se puso a ordenar la sala, acomodar todo, y preparar la comida para los dos. Él es un asco en la cocina, apenas y sabe preparar un buen cereal, pero Louis estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

"¡Dios mío Louis! ¡esto está delicioso! ¿Qué le pusiste? ¿Cilantro?"

"Sí, un poco, ¿te gustaron?"

"Demasiado. Una bonita forma de adornar el plato Louis." alagó Jay ante la preciosa comida que su hijo había preparado. Estaba impresionada, la verdad.

"¿Qué tal te fue en la oficina hoy?"

"Oh..." Jay se sorprendió por la pregunta "bien... supongo, un poco de atracos en la mañana, pero va bi- ¿qué es ese sonido? ¿Oyes eso?"

"Es la lavadora. La he puesto, y ya casi termino la ronda de ropa." Jay quedó perpleja.

"Oh ok...."

Después de que terminaron de comer, Jay subió a arreglarse. Hoy vendría una vieja amiga de la Universidad, con quien no tenía contacto desde hace más de 6 años. Su hijo, Liam, era un amigo muy querido de la infancia de Louis. Y justamente hoy, Ruth y Jay irían a un salón de bronceado, y después por ahí para contarse la nuevas. Jay bajó corriendo las escaleras.

"¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Te han lavado el cerebro? ¿Un trasplante? ¡Estás haciendo más quehaceres!" alardeo al ver a Louis lavar los platos sucios. La sonrisa de amabilidad de Louis se borró de golpe.

"¡Ya llegó Ruth!" corrió a abrirle la puerta a su amiga "¡Holaaaa! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Tanto tiempo! Con razón querías que volviéramos a ese lugar, estás muy pálida."

"Lo sé, ¡Pero qué bien te ves! La edad ni se te nota eh." Respondió Ruth, captando con la mirada a Louis en la concina. "¡El señor está lavando los platos! ¡Qué honor! ¿Pero cómo has logrado eso Jay?"

La mirada de Louis se había vuelto hostil en 0.11111 segundos.

"Creó que te paso al mío."

"¿A tu hijo o a tu marido?"

"A los dos." Había contestado Ruth, provocando las risas de guacamayas de las dos madres. Louis solo pudo rodar los ojos.

"Ayy... iremos al Solárium Louis y después por ahí, ¿vienes con nosotras?"

Louis tuvo las visiones de Jay y Ruth vestidas ridículamente, con atuendos tropicales. Luciendo un malísimo bronceado, dando pena.

"¿Y bien?"

"Eh..." Louis salió de sus pensamientos "No. Me quedaré a... preparar la cena... para después."

"Como quieras. ¡Ruth sube conmigo! ¡Mi planta dio flores al fin! ¡Preciosas!"

"¿En serio? ¡Pero dime como mujer!"

 

Ambas mujeres subieron a paso lento las escaleras, hablando de quien sabe cuántas cosas más. A lo que Louis solo miraba y escuchaba con desprecio, para después seguir lavando los trastes.

\-----------------------------------

 

Anne estaba leyendo una interesante revista sobre las maravillas de la alcachofa en lo que esperaba a su madre a que saliera de su sesión de bronceado. Les habían recomendado el lugar. "Solárium", muy accesible a decir verdad.

Enseguida noto cuando Jay y otra mujer desconocida entraban en el local, y tomaban asiento junto a ella. Estaba más que dispuesta a saludar a la madre de Louis, aunque quizás ésta no la recordara. Qué extraño a decir verdad, apenas y conocía a Jay considerando la cantidad de tiempo que su hijo pasa en su casa.

"Hola... nos conocemos de la junta de Asociación de Padres" le dijo, notando la mirada confusa de Jay "Anne Styles, la madre de Harry."

"¡Oh claro! Disculpa, sí, Anne, ¿todo bien?"

"Sí... espero a mi madre" explicó riendo "yo no necesito bronceado" bromeó.

Jay y Ruth encontraron el comentario de todo menos gracioso, claramente incómodas, fingiendo sonrisas de amabilidad. Anne siguió sin notar.

"Que nuestros hijos eh, ¡dos meses ya!" se dirigió a Jay sonriente.

"¿Dos meses?"

"Sí, lo sé."

"¿Dos meses de qué?" Jay estaba más que confundida.

"Pues de que están saliendo juntos."

Jay no respondió, Anne siguió leyendo su revista y Ruth observaba toda callada.

"¿Jay Tomlinson?" ¿Qué Louis estaba haciendo qué? Ruth le dio un codazo a Jay haciéndola levantar la vista.

"Cabina13."

 

La máquina de bronceado hacia su trabajo mientras una Jay sin camisa y atontada pensaba en qué acababa de pasar.

\------------------------------------------

 

"Ahora entiendo porque Louis está tan extraño... lava su ropa, prepara la comida, hace tareas... está preparando su camino."

Jay dejó salir el humo de su cigarrillo, siendo observada por Ruth, quien guardaba el encendedor en su carísima bolsa.

"Liam igual, supongo."

Se quedaron en silencio profundo. Sólo observando la calle vacía, dando caladas a sus cigarros, y oliendo a tinte de bronceado.

"Pero claro... se obsesiono con Leonardo DiCaprio cuando vimos Titanic." Jay recordó con gracia. "Hasta le escribió una carta en inglés. Tan lindo."

 

Ruth sonrió.

 

"Él me contaba todo cuando era pequeño. Ahora nada de lo que digo le parece, me cuestiona en todo. Es como... si se hubiese borrado todo... a veces siento que ha desaparecido todo. Nuestros momentos, nuestros viajes, todo. ¿Extraño no?"

 

Más silencio.

\-------------------------------

 

Después de que su madre lo abandonara, por segunda vez, en la puerta de su propia casa, tras enojarse por la espera que tuvo que hacer en el videoclub (la cual fue su idea; cabe mencionar), Louis tomó el autobús hacia la casa de Harry.

Al llegar, camino hacia la parte de atrás del patio cerca de la ventanilla del cuarto de Harry, la que siempre usaba para escabullirse en las noches, solo para darse cuenta que estaba cerrada y que no se encontraba nadie.

Maldijo en su interior, y optó por su segunda opción. No pensaba pasar la noche en casa con su madre.

 

Busco entre el directorio de la cabina de teléfono el nombre de Zayn.

\---------------------------------------

 

"Deberías llamar a tu madre." Le dijo Zayn después de haberle ofrecido una taza caliente de té a Louis "No puedes llegar así como así Louis... yo no soy un refugio para estudiantes que se escapan. Podría perder mi empleo."

"No me he escapado, es solo un descanso."

Louis observó un poco la casa de Zayn. Era linda, muy bien arreglada, aunque un olor a guardado, pero sutil, Zayn debió notar su inspección.

"Sé que todo aquí está un poco fuera de onda" sonrió "pero es la casa de mi abuela, ella-"

El sonido del teléfono de Louis les interrumpió.

"Hola" contestó.

"¿Te parece muy inteligente largarte?" Jay le replicó por el teléfono.

"¿Te refieres a cuando te largaste del videoclub o de la casa?"

"Cállate. ¿Dónde diablos estás?"

"Con Harry." Tuvo que mentir obviamente.

Jay se quedó en silencio, mientras Zayn escuchaba todo.

"A partir de mañana no te pertenezco..."

"¿Crees que puedes refugiarte con tu amiguito?" Louis enfureció más.

"Al menos aquí estoy con gente a la que quiero. Y que me quiere."

"¿Así es como dejas atrás tu purgatorio?"

"¿Piensas que la vida contigo es el paraíso, no?... No sé cuándo volveré, pero mira en mi mesilla alado de mi cama, en el tercer cajón, entre los comics hay una vieja edición de la filosofía de salón. El tiempo se te irá volando bruja."

Louis colgó el teléfono, indispuesto a seguir escuchando lo que Jay tenga que decirle.

"No le puedes hablar así a tu madre." Zayn habló de nuevo. "Creo que la vida no es fácil, pero..."

 

No pudo seguir hablando por que le ganó la risa. De solo recordar las cosas que dijo Louis hace rato. Se cubrió la boca con una mano para retener su risa, fallando. Louis comenzó a reír de igual manera.

\----------------------------------

 

"Cuando era pequeño, mi madre a veces estaba con amigas. Ellas le decían que me había estropeado, y que me debía haber detenido." Louis miraba a la cámara.

"Ese tipo de mujeres diciendo todo el tiempo: "es especial" imitó con un sonido y voz de burla.

"Que cansado. Todo el mundo es "especial"... se necesita inteligencia para entender la diferencia. O para apreciarla. O tener valor para comprenderla."

Louis sonrió.

 

"Mi madre también a menudo dice que soy "especial".

\----------------------------------

 

Louis estaba sin camisa sobre sentado en el sofá de la casa de Zayn, allí amaneció. Y estaba apenas despabilándose.

"Buenos días." Saludo Zayn acercándole una taza de té.

"Buenos días, y gracias."

Zayn se acomodó a su lado en el sofá, con su propia taza de té, y con su pijama de avengers puesta. Louis bebió de su té.

"Si alguien descubre que te has quedado aquí la noche, tendré problemas."

"Lo sé."

Ambos bebían de sus tazas en completo silencio. Nada más que los pájaros mañaneros y los sonidos al beber del té de fondo. Zayn apoyó su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Louis.

"¿Por qué no soy como los demás? Mis compañeros encuentras pesadas a sus madres, pero las quieren. Creo que no estoy hecho para tener una madre."

 

"O quizás tu madre no debería haber tenido un hijo." Respondió Zayn.

\-----------------------------

 

Harry y Louis estaban en la habitación del primero, haciendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus tareas.

"Página 131, párrafo 26..." Harry se concentraba en sus anotaciones. "Tourvel rechaza el amor de Valmont. Qué zorra... de hecho Tourvel..."

Se calló al notar que Louis no estaba haciendo sus propias anotaciones. De hecho ni siquiera prestaba atención a nada, estaba pasmado viendo a la nada. Así que se acercó lentamente al rostro de su novio, y le picó un ojo. Louis reaccionó rápido.

"¿Soñando despierto Vizconde?" Louis le sonrío cariñosamente, queriendo responderle pero siendo interrumpido por su celular.

"Hola, sí si... estoy bien... haciendo deberes con un amigo." Harry hizo un gesto de duda "como... ¿esta tarde? Oh ok. Ok. Iré... adiós."

"¿Quién era?"

"Mi... padre."

"¿Qué quería?"

"Él... quería que viéramos una película, y que comamos espaguetis como cuando era pequeño." Louis sonrió.

"Nunca hablas de tu padre." Harry respondió dudoso.

"Lo sé. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía 7 años. Mi madre dice que mi padre era un cobarde... que nunca sentó cabeza. Se fue... no lejos, pero se fue." Harry escuchaba atento, él sabe lo mucho que le cuesta a Louis hablar de su familia en general. "Desde entonces cada vez lo he visto menos... en Navidad, en Pascuas. Enviaba cartas y dinero..."

"No sabe que lo echas de menos."

 

Louis asintió.

\-----------------------------------

 

Troy Tomlinson era un hombre ocupado. Con su trabajo tan difícil de abogado, y su con su nueva esposa apenas y tenía tiempo para el mismo. ¿Cómo rayos iba a tener tiempo para ocuparse de su rebelde hijo? Ese niño que solo le causa problemas, y una que otra llamadas de parte de Jay alegando que se metió en problemas en la escuela y que debe pagar no sé cuánto de indemnización.

Sin embargo aquí se encontraba él. Abriendo las puertas de su hogar a ese único hijo del que no sabía nada desde hace 3 meses.

"Hola Louis." le saludó, haciendo espacio para que pasara.

"Hola." Le saludo de vuelta Louis lanzándose a sus brazos y con una enorme sonrisa, una que no veía desde hace muchísimo. Que casi ya ni recuerda como era. Él le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

"Estoy muy contento de que me hayas invitado..." continuó Louis "porque con mamá en casa es todo un infierno. Estoy viviendo con un amigo y..."

Louis calló de golpe al encontrase con su madre sentada en el sofá de aquella sala. Luciendo claramente incómoda.

"Maldita sea..."

"Te quedas ahí." Su padre detuvo su escape.

"Dijiste que comeríamos espaguetis. Me has mentido."

"Escucha Louis, tenemos que hablar."

"Será divertidísimo, seguro." Contesto con sarcasmo.

Su padre se encaminó hacia la cocina. Su uniforme desalineado delataba que había llegado apenas del trabajo. "¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"No."

Jay negó igualmente.

"Hola Louis." saludó su madre en un susurro.

Louis le dedico una mirada de reojo, bastante enojado. Mientras su padre tomaba asiento al frente, alado de su madre para hablar de una vez por todas.

"¿Entonces?"

"Tu madre y yo hemos tomado una decisión importante..." habló primero Troy, intercambiando una mirada con Jay "tus calificaciones son un desastre, a pesar de tus excelentes notas en francés..."

"¿Y?" interrumpió Louis. "Estamos en Octubre. Voy a recuperarme rápido, eso es todo." Jay soltó una risa sarcástica.

"Vas a pasar una semana en un internado."

"¿Perdón?"

"En Coaticook, cerca de Magog. Hemos encontrado una buena escuela." Jay asintió. "Está rodeada de naturaleza... puedes ver fotos en internet. Los alrededores te inspiraran."

"Te encantará." Dijo su madre.

"Nunca me gustará. Estoy en 4° semestre. No cambias de escuela estando en cuarto semestre... No voy a ir a un internado."

"Si lo necesitas para obtener tu certificado, sí... "ad augusta per augusta"... a la cima por estrechos senderos Louis. La atmósfera ahí es distinta, es mucho más estricta. Necesitas autoridad, y tu madre..."

"Mi madre es la que lo ha decidido ¿no?" interrumpió furioso Louis.

"No es eso..." intento hablar Jay.

"¿¡QUÉ ES ENTONCES?! "

"¿Puedes bajar un poco la voz?" pidió Troy. "¿Podemos hablar como adultos?"

"¡NO!" gritó una vez más Louis. "¿¡De dónde has salido tú?! ¡Hace cuatro meses que ni te veo ni hablamos! Nunca hacemos nada juntos por que siempre trabajas, y de repente vienes a decirme lo que necesito. Tú arruinaste mi vida. ¡QUE TE JODAN!"

"¡BASTA!" grito su padre, señalándolo con un dedo.

"Calma, Troy..." pidió su madre.

"¡Que estoy calmado!"

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

"No quiero ir al internado ¿vale? Eso no es para mí."

"¿Por qué? El campo es tranquilo." Intervino Jay.

 

"¿Y a mí que me importa?"

 

Louis imagino el precioso ventanal de la oficina de abogados donde su padre trabajaba, hecho miles de pedazos.

\-----------------------------------

 

"He hecho té. Sé que parece una medicina psicológica inglesa..." Zayn servía las dos tazas. "¿Leche o azúcar?"

"Leche."

"He leído lo que escribiste para Francés: tus poemas, tus relatos cortos... debí haberte preguntado antes, pero no lo pude resistir. Te he inscrito para un concurso de los "autores de mañana"..." comento Zayn con una preciosa sonrisa. "Sólo lo podía hacer un profesor y el tuyo no pensaba hacerlo. " Louis no contestó. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice mal?"

"No es eso."

"¿Entonces qué?" dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

"Mis padres me envían a un internado. Me obligan en realidad. Ya han preparado las cosas bastante rápido." Confesó cabizbajo.

"¿Por eso llevas así toda la semana?..." Zayn dejó su taza en la mesita de centro. "¿Cuándo te vas?" pregunto mirando fijamente a Louis.

"Esta noche. Quería darte las gracias por todo."

Louis bebió toda su taza de té de un solo jalón, quería ahorrarse más despedidas tristes.

"Bueno, ya me voy. Tengo todavía cosas que hacer, y se supone que no debo llegar tarde." Zayn y Louis se levantaron del sofá para estar a la misma altura. Louis un poquito más bajo que su profesor.

"De todas formas sigue en pie lo del concurso. No importa en cual escuela estés. Suerte en el internado."

Zayn le dio un fuerte y acogedor abrazo a Louis. De esos que hace mucho no le daban, y que solo Harry sabia dar, de esos que transmiten confianza y calidez. Louis se dirigió a la puerta.

"Vendré a visitarte el fin de semana." Louis le sonrió.

"Espera..."

Zayn busco rápidamente un libro que estaba entre un pequeño estante en la sala, para rápidamente hojearlo y asesorarse de que sea el libro correcto para Louis.

"Por favor, tómalo. Página 218, última estrofa." Le entrego el libro. "Anda, vete."

 

Louis salió del lugar dejando a un Zayn triste, deseándole la mejor de las suertes.

\---------------------------------------

 

Louis caminaba rumbo a su casa, por las desoladas calles. Leyendo por partes el precioso libro que Zayn le había obsequiado.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, justo para desvanecerse segundos después.

Louis se dejó caer recargado sobre una pared de ladrillos.

 

"Madre, confieso ante ti los escollos de un mundo embustero. Aleja mi débil barca, quiero deberle toda mi felicidad a la ternura maternal."

\------------------------------------

 

Harry y Louis estaban acostados en su cama, después de haber tenido una pequeña sesión de sexo, de arrumacos y besos, después de una pequeña despedida hasta la próxima semana.

Ambos estaban sin camisa, mientras Harry jugaba con los diminutos dedos de su precioso novio, quien estaba acostado a su lado mirando hacia el techo.

"Los internados están llenos de maricones." Louis sonrió. "Así que cómprate por favor un cinturón de castidad." Louis soltó una risa sincera. Amaba tanto a su novio por momentos así.

"No ya, en serio..." Harry se había levantado de la cama para buscar algo en su escritorio. "Hice estos para ti. Así piensas en mí, y no me cambias por el primero que te guiñe un ojo."

Eran unos pequeños muñequitos de arcilla que Harry mismo había creado. Eran adorables, como todo lo que su novio hacía, pensó Louis.

"Este soy yo..." un muñequito que imitaba ser Harry, con arcilla verde esmeralda para los ojos, y cigarrito de arcilla pegado a su boquita.

"Este eres tú..." otro muñequito claramente más chiquito que el primero (jódete Harry, en serio) con arcilla azul cielo para los ojos y un ceño fruncido, típica expresión de él. Louis comenzó a jugar con los muñequitos haciendo simulaciones de que se daban besitos.

"Y esta es tu madre..." un tercer muñequito, claramente imitando ser Jay, con una gran lágrima de arcilla azul pegada a su mejilla. Además de su expresión triste.

 

Louis acarició la lágrima.

\------------------------------------

 

"Esto estaba en el buzón. Es para ti."

Su madre le entrego un sobre mientras estaban todavía en el auto, para después dejar a Louis en la parada de autobús que lo arrastraría al infierno. Louis guardó el sobre en su chaqueta sin siquiera mirar a Jay.

"Bien..."

"Ya está todo. Ni te preocupes, ya me largo." Azotó la puerta del auto para después tomar su equipaje de la parte de atrás. Jay bajó después para seguir a Louis quien ya se dirigía al autobús.

"¿Qué haces?" volteo bruscamente Louis.

"Pues nada, te acompaño, tenemos que despedirnos..."

"Me envías a un internado, jodes mi vida, ¿y ahora esperas una despedida? ¡¿Eh?!" soltó molesto Louis. "Un minuto antes de mi cumpleaños 18, te llamaré y después no volverás a saber de mí."

Jay permaneció callada.

"Tú y tus sucios hábitos encajan mejor con un cerdo... tu Alzheimer de mierda, tu ropa vieja de repulsivos colores, tu expresión de oveja, las horribles mariposas de tus paredes, tu manipulación... ¡Quédate con todo!"

Jay se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su auto.

"¿¡Qué harías si me muriera hoy?!" le gritó Louis a medio camino.

Jay no contestó. A lo que Louis simplemente se aferró a su equipaje y se encaminó enojado hacia el autobús.

"Me moriría mañana."

 

Contestó su madre.

\------------------------------------

 

Louis iba en la carretera a medio camino hacia el internado cuando decidió abrir el sobre y ver su contenido.

"Querido Louis.

Eres un pez de aguas profundas. Ciego y luminoso. Nadas en aguas turbulentas con la rabia de la era moderna, pero con la frágil poesía de otro tiempo."

Caminaba entre los pasillos del lúgubre lugar, que pronto seria su hogar, buscando su habitación, entre las masas de adolescentes que igualmente acabaron abandonados ahí.

"Justo después de tu partida, me llamó por teléfono mi padre. Me dijo: "Sí, soy yo. Te llamaba para tener noticias." Diez años de silencio, diez segundos de ruido. Reconozco lo absurdo de la vida."

Zayn empacaba sus cosas desde su habitación, a un paso lento como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Mientras Louis se preparaba para dormir, deshaciéndose de su ropa, metiéndose en su nueva cama.

"He decidido ir a visitar a un amigo de la infancia en Bradford, en mi antiguo pueblo. No sé cuándo volveré, si es que vuelvo.

Nunca te olvidaré.

Zayn xx."

 

Louis apagó la luz.

\--------------------------------------

 

"Muy bien, se acabó el tiempo. Entreguen sus composiciones." La nueva profesora de Louis habló. "De otra forma, les bajaré la nota."

Louis se acercó junto con todos sus compañeros para dejar su trabajo en manos de la señora. Dándole un último vistazo al título, haciendo que su profesora levante las cejas curiosa.

 

"Yo he matado a mi madre."

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Imagino que para otras personas el odiar a su madre parezca un pecado. Es una hipocresía." Sonrió de lado ante la cámara.

 

"Estoy seguro que también odiaron a sus madres. Quizás un segundo o todo un año. Quizás más pero lo han olvidado. A mí que me importa. También lo han hecho."

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Louis caminaba a ciegas, tropezando con las cosas a su paso, pero no le importaba ahora. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a la casa de su madre. Cómo había recorrido 3,000 kilómetros en autobús.

Sólo quería llegar ahí. Las pastillas estaban aún haciendo efecto en su organismo.

"Mamá, siento despertarte. Mami querida." Louis hablaba muy rápido y las palabras atropelladas salían sin coherencia de su boca.

"Qué..." Louis removía el cuerpo medio dormido de su madre, haciendo que Jay se levante. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Has tenido un accidente?"

"Estoy tan contento de volver a verte. Tenemos que hablar, sí sí, tenemos... tenemos que hablar. Quiero que hablemos." Louis decía con una sonrisa ebria, entrelazando las manos con las de su madre. Tan pequeñas y suaves.

"¿Hablar de qué?" Jay estaba despierta ahora sí.

"Iba en el metro y de repente me di cuenta... yo viajaba y me decía que si te tuviera en frente... me gustaría decirte todo lo que necesito decirte... y que no te dije nunca porque no soy muy conversador..."

Louis movía las manos entrelazadas de arriba abajo, movimientos muy sosos para ser considerados bruscos, negando con la cabeza.

"Tú sabes que difícilmente me enfado con quien se puede hablar fácilmente... pero entonces recordaba todas las cosas que querría decirte... decirte una tras otra, necesitaría 100 años. ¡100 años para decirte todo lo que te quiero decir!... y cuando estaba en el metro iba pensando... pensaba en ti, con todos los graffitis y colores..."

"Era sucio." Jay interrumpió.

"¡Era hermoso!" Louis comenzó a llorar. "Era increíblemente hermoso y me miraba y me decía a mí mismo: Tenemos que hablar, obligatoriamente, tenemos que hablar. " Louis apenas y podía conectar idea en su mente, pero tenía que sacarlo.

"Porque a veces te escucho decir: "Ya no hablamos como antes" imitó la voz femenina de su madre. "¡Pero yo lo pienso también! Estoy de acuerdo, y entonces... entonces pensaba: "si no se lo digo ahora" ¡si no te lo digo ahora!..." señalo a duras penas a Jay.

"Seguiré entonces comiéndomelo en mi tumba...si no hablamos, estaremos entonces mirándonos en la tumba... con una vocecita diciéndome: "¡Deberías habérselo dicho!" maldita sea... no se lo dijiste. No se lo dijiste. ¡Podías habérselo dicho! ¿Ok?..." Louis bajo la voz un poco, acercándose más a su madre.

"¿Qué te pasa mami? Es que..."

"¿Te has drogado?" Jay desenlazó despacio sus manos. "¿Te drogas en el internado?" Louis no contestó. "Dios mío..."

"No es tan grave." Jay negaba con la cabeza, a lo que Louis sostuvo su rostro para mirarla mejor. "No es tan grave. Lo importante...es que estamos juntos. Ahora." Louis sonreía borracho, sorbiendo por la nariz.

"¿Entiendes? Eso es lo que cuenta. ¡Lo demás no importa!"

"Bébete un vaso de leche." Le dijo Jay acariciando su mejilla.

"Estoy bien."

"Estás mojado." Tocó su frente.

"Shhh... estoy bien. Te quiero. Te quiero." Formó un intento de sonrisa.

"Yo también te quiero... ¿Por qué te ríes?"

"Porque estoy contento."

 

"Yo también estoy contenta."

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Louis y Harry tomaron el ascensor que los llevaría a la oficina de la madre de Harry.

Iban callados mientras Louis se dedicaba a admirar las preciosas facciones de su novio, cada parte de ellas. Tan perfectas, tan bonitas. Le dedico una sonrisa del más puro agradecimiento por estar ahí.

Pusieron la música, acomodaron el papel periódico para las manchas, y abrieron las latas de pintura. Hermosos y vivos colores frente a ellos.

Ambos embarraban las brochas hasta el fondo de las latas, lanzando pinceladas al aire, manchando el muro frente a sus narices.

Formando una mezcla y aleación de los colores. Derramados unos sobre otros, dando ese aspecto tan único y espontaneo.

Fuertes y vigorosas lanzadas, los brazos flexionándose. Sus brazos se manchaban, unas gotas caían sobre sus cabellos, pero poco les importo. Era su momento, el que tenían desde hace mucho.

Harry miraba con deseo y amor a Louis, lo había extrañado tanto, lo necesitaba. Más allá de un afecto, lo necesitaba carnalmente.

Louis era hermoso ante los ojos de Harry. Despeinado y cubierto en pintura, que solo hacia resaltar más el color oro de su piel. Su preciosa piel.

Estaban tan cansados que se recostaron sobre los periódicos, aunque sus ropas ya estaban manchadas de pintura, poco les importo mancharse más. Louis miraba hacia lo que habían creado, lo maravilloso que habían creado juntos, cuando Harry se recostó a su lado no pudo aguantarlo más. Sólo deseaba sentir el sabor de los rosados labios de Harry. Aquellos que tanto extrañaba. Aquellos que no pensaba dejar ir.

Se besaron con pasión, con las respiraciones entrecortadas, y las manos llenas de pintura manchando las mejillas y cabellos del otro. Exploraban sus bocas, entrelazaban sus lenguas, tan caliente, tan perfecto.

Los besos fueron subiendo de nivel, y en un momento Louis ya se encontraba debajo del enorme cuerpo de Harry, con éste dejando húmedos besos en su cuello y clavículas, dejando de paso unas bonitas marcas que le gritarían al mundo que Louis es suyo, que Louis tiene a alguien. Restregándose contra su entrepierna. Louis solo podía alcanzar a soltar gemiditos, y aferrarse a la ancha espalda de su novio.

En un segundo la camisa de Louis estaba fuera, al igual que la de Harry y sus pantalones de ambos estaban siendo desabrochados. Harry bajó sus besos poco a poco, desde su pecho, deteniéndose en uno de sus pezones para tomar uno en su boca, haciendo gemir aún más fuerte a Louis. Cuánto le ponía escuchar a Louis soltar esos sonidos, quería escuchar más.

"Harry...ah- ahhh" gemía Louis al sentir la lengua de Harry vacilar y jugar en sus caderas, cerca del elástico de sus bóxers. "Por favor, Harry..."

"¿Qué cosa mi amor? Dime que es lo que quieres..." Harry sólo quería escucharlo de los labios de Louis, sonreía travieso chupando despacio el hueso de la cadera de Louis. Lo hacía ponerse más duro de lo que estaba.

"Tócame... te lo pido."

Harry no necesito escucharlo dos veces, antes de decidirse a arrancar de una vez por todas la ropa interior de Louis, liberando su prominente erección. Para tomarla entre sus manos comenzando a bombear despacio.

Justo después para metérsela a la boca. Lamiendo desde la base hacia la punta como si de un dulce se tratara. Sabía delicioso.

Chupó las gotas de presemen que se habían acumulado, succionando con fervor la punta del pene de Louis. Subiendo y bajando la cabeza a un ritmo placentero.

"Santa mierda Harry... ahhh ¡Harry!" Louis vio estrella cuando la lengua de Harry hizo un movimiento preciso alrededor de su glande. Bajó la mirada para encontrase con la escena que más adoraba ver. La boca rosada, ahora roja por tanto esfuerzo, de Harry rodeando su longitud, con los ojitos cristalizados, pero con la mirada lujuriosa que tanto le ponía.

"Harry para... me voy a correr si sigues así bebé..."

Harry separo la boca del pene de Louis con un sonoro y vulgar "pop", para después sonreírle con tanto amor.

"Ven aquí." Le dijo para poner a Louis horcajadas sobre él.

Louis comenzó a mecerse de adelante hacia atrás. Tan dolorosamente lento. Con las manos apoyadas en el pecho de Harry y su pene rozando la entrada de Louis entre sus nalgas.

"Me encanta montarte." Dijo Louis con la voz ronca, conectando miradas con Harry, soltando gemidos cada que la punta de su pene hacia fricción en el abdomen de Harry. "Quiero sentirte dentro, quiero... ahhh..."

"¿Qué es? ¿Quieres que papi se corra dentro de ti?" Louis adora cuando Harry le habla sucio. Le fascina, le dan ganas de complacer todavía más a su novio. De entregarse todo.

"¡Sí por favor! ¡Sí papi!"

Harry arrastró sus manos desde la espalda de Louis, hacia sus caderas, para apretar suavemente, después sus muslos tan preciosos, encaminándose hacia su trasero. Aquel que tanto le encantaría penetrar ahora mismo.

Acercó su gran mano hacia la entrada de su novio para prepararlo. Louis dio un saltito al sentir los dedos de Harry jugar con su entrada. Para después introducir despacio un dedo, sacándole un gemido a Louis.

Comenzó moviendo su dedo placenteramente adentro y afuera para después introducir seguido un segundo dedo, proporcionándole a Louis movimientos en forma de tijeras dentro de él, abriéndolo, sólo para él.

"Harry... más..." pedía Louis moviendo sus caderas para que los dedos de Harry lleguen más fondo. Ganándose un dedo más por lo caliente que se veía ante los ojos de su novio gimiendo y rogando por más.

Con tres dedos dentro de él Louis estaba en el cielo, sólo quería sentir a Harry ya, todo, completo, se moría por sentir el calor y la longitud de su novio.

Harry no perdió tiempo y con una mano dirigió su pene hacia la entrada de Louis. Entrando en él despacio, dándole su tiempo para acostumbrarse a la invasión, sintiendo como las paredes de su interior le apretaban tan delicioso.

Louis respiró profundo para comenzar a moverse con ayuda de Harry, tomándolo de las caderas, alzándose y dejándose caer. Sintiendo como toda la longitud del pene de Harry salía por completo para después volver a hundirse hasta el tope.

"Oh mi amor, te ves hermoso así... ahhh... saltando en la verga de papi." Harry estaba más que excitado con la vista que tenia de Louis sobre él, con los ojos cerrados, sudado, el cabello sobre su frente, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza con cada embestida profunda.

"¿Te... te gusta como lo hago?"

"Me fascina mi bebé, tú me fascinas, ven aquí." Harry jaló a Louis hacia él, al mismo tiempo que seguía penetrándolo con vigor, alzando las piernas, ejerciendo presión. Justo en la posición para darle un profundo beso, lamiendo el labio inferior de Louis, como pidiendo permiso. El cual fue más que concedido.

Introduciendo su lengua, jugó con la de él, enrollándolas, después mordiéndole las comisuras de la boca. Louis soltó un fuerte gemido cuando Harry tocó ese punto en su interior.

El sonido tan grotesco y característico de las pieles chocando era mezclado con la música que estaba de fondo, el ritmo envolviéndolos, apenas notando lo caliente que estaba el ambiente. Apenas recordando.

"¡Joder! ¡Ahí!... ahhh justo ahí papi ¡HARRY!"

Harry dio embestidas más fuertes y rápidas, tocando la próstata de Louis, dándole en ese punto que lo hacía sollozar. Sosteniéndose de las caderas de Louis, con la sensación del periódico manchado de pintura pegado a su espalda.

En un movimiento rápido cambió de posiciones de nuevo teniendo a Louis de lado, hallándose de costado, haciendo que las penetraciones se sintieran más largas. Sostuvo la pierna de Louis por encima de su torso, regalándole húmedos besos en su cuello, y espalda. Movimientos torpes y rápidos anunciaban que pronto llegarían al orgasmo.

"Quiero correrme dentro de ti cielo..." hablaba Harry con la voz ronca y cargada de puro deseo y lujuria. "ahhh... quiero llenarte todo bebé ¿Eso quieres mi amor?" le dijo al oído.

"S- sí Harry, sí por favor papi..." Louis enterraba su bonito rostro como podía en su antebrazo con el que se sostenía, arrugando los papeles debajo de ellos con su puño, estaba a punto de correrse, era demasiado todo. Harry y sus gemidos, Harry y sus embestidas, las manos de Harry apretándole en lugares que lo vuelven loco. Harry.

Tres embestidas más y Louis fue el primero en correrse, soltando un gemido largo y fuerte, liberando su semilla sobre el periódico manchado haciendo que se mezcle con las gotas de pintura de colores vívidos.

Seguido Harry se corrió también, dentro de Louis, llenándolo con su semen, alcanzo a morder apenas el hombro de su novio, acallando el grito que se escapaba de su boca. Su semilla caliente y en abundancia rebosaba de las paredes de Louis, generando esa sensación tan placentera de triunfo, de reclamo. Marcándolo. Tan precioso.

 

El adormecimiento postcoital les golpeo tan pronto como se separaron para mirarse a los ojos y compartir un beso más. Más despacio, sonriendo, besándose las sonrisas.

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Louis encontró una carta en el buró principal nada más al volver a casa.

"Sr. y Sra. Tomlinson.

Esto es para confirmarles la reinscripción de su hijo en el internado Notre Dame para el próximo año..."

Louis aventó el papel por los aires.

Corrió a la habitación de su madre aventando todo a su paso, solo para encontrársela vacía. Comenzó a revolver todo con rabia, tirando de las sábanas, rasgándolas en dos. Tirando los malditos cuadros que ahí tenía. Tan horribles, tan secos.

Tirándose del cabello, sintiendo la frustración y la traición llenarle.

Rompió todo en pedazos, levantando un jarrón de barro para ser el próximo. Deteniéndose un segundo, con las manos temblorosas, y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos picándole las retinas.

Louis tuvo la visión de su madre siendo representada por la Virgen Sangrienta.

 

Dejó caer el jarrón soltando un bufido de derrota.

 

Acomodó las cosas de vuelta antes que Jay regresara.

\-------------------------------------------

 

"Hola cielo." Saludó Jay encontrándose con un Louis más que molesto, ya esperando sentado en el sofá de la sala. "Traje pastel. He hecho una buena compra. He comprado una chaqueta preciosa en Suzie Coquette. He pagado sólo 80 pesos, pero se pagarían como 400. ¡Mira qué bonita!"

Sacó de una bolsa de compra una chaqueta, poniéndosela enseguida para lucirla frente a su hijo.

"Es de Mario Fabuli y me queda como un guante, justo a la medida. Con un broche lucirá tanto... ¿te gusta?"

"Es horrible." Jay borró su sonrisa enseguida.

"Dios, estás irritado."

"Quizá. Pero tengo buen gusto." Prosiguió Louis con la mirada más fría. "¿El propósito de tu vida es que seamos enemigos?" le mostro la carta, sosteniéndola con fuerza casi arrugándola. "Me has inscrito para el próximo curso."

"Escucha..." intentó Jay.

"No, no escucho. Me vas a escuchar tú ¿Ok? Quizá te crees que tengo 3 años... y que tengo que agradecerte que me envíes allí. Pues tengo que decirte que estás terriblemente equivocada. ¿Entiendes? Lo único que pasa ahora es que me iré ¡Y no volverás a saber de mí!"

"Yo... iba a prepararte lomo de ternera con puré de patatas que es tu favorito. Y un trozo de pastel para terminar la noche." Jay se encamino hacia la cocina.

"¿Te crees que con ternera y pastel todo está bien?" Louis la siguió molesto. "Me envías a un puto internado lejos de todo lo que quiero, porque tú eres demasiado joven e inepta para saber cómo tienen que ser las madres. Todo es culpa tuya."

Descargaba todo su enojo en su madre, insultándola, desde el fondo de su pecho, ese puro sentimiento de rencor rebullendo.

"Tú nunca tendrás ese problema. Nunca tendrás hijos..." Jay menciono recelada, siguiendo con la tarea de acomodar la comida en la cocina.

"¿Tú qué sabes si tendré o no hijos?" respondió aún más molesto, alzando la voz más.

"Los homosexuales no tienen hijos." ¿Qué? ¿Su madre qué? "Fue bonito enterarse de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía."

Louis tenía la boca abierta, con la palabra en la boca.

Jay seguía acomodando las cosas, más para distraerse y dejar el temblor de sus manos, que por necesidad.

"¡Tú hijo y mi hijo dos meses ya juntoooos!" imitó la voz de Anne. "Me dije: Dios mío. Qué felicidad recibir noticias así."

"¿Quién? ¿Quién te dijo eso?" su madre lo ignoró. "¡Dime quien te lo dijo!"

"La madre de Harry." Jay lo miró como retándolo, sin miedo. "Harry... tu amigo. ¿Sabes Louis? Duele que me lo hayas ocultado. Que no confíes en mí, que no sepas como te quiero..." Louis negaba con la cabeza. "Porque te quiero."

"No me quieres. No quiero oírlo." Louis se tapaba los oídos. "Si me quisieras, no me estarías enviando ahí."

Jay lo ignoraba, soltando risas sarcásticas a las negaciones de su hijo.

Hasta que Louis la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas y la azotó contra la alacena a su lado.

"¡Eso no es amor!"

"Suéltame Louis." Jay intentaba apartar la mirada de los gritos de Louis. "¡Suéltame!" se logró zafar.

Louis la miraba atónito. Miraba todo atónito. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Él...

"Lo siento... sólo quería..." intentó acercarse a su madre, tomarle la mano.

"Déjame, ya basta." Ella se alejó de su tacto, manteniendo distancia entre ellos. "Ya basta."

"Perdona..."

"No."

Jay evitó a toda costa la mirada arrepentida de Louis, volviéndose frágil la de ella. Tratando de hacer a un lado el tema.

"Tienes que comer, y después Harry puede llevarte a la estación de autobuses. No me toca a mí esta noche."

"No quería hacerte daño, yo-"

"No pasa nada." Interrumpió su madre. "Está bien."

Louis permaneció en silencio, tragando el nudo en su garganta. Y acto seguido salió de la cocina.

 

Jay siguió acomodando las cosas.

\-------------------------------------------

 

"Mañana salgo para Nueva York. Qué pena que tengas que estudiar para después conseguir independencia económica... porque te hubiera gustado." Anne se burlaba de su hijo, causando una risa en Harry.

Estaban los tres cenando en la casa de ellos, era una cena hermosa, sin embargo Louis no estaba del todo en el ambiente, seguía pensando en el percance con su madre.

"Vete a la mierda mamá." Le respondió con una sonrisa. Anne rió.

"Lou, ¿cómo va el internado?" pregunto la madre de su novio.

Louis no contestó.

"Qué diplomática má. Muy bien." Harry decidió intervenir, mirando a su novio, y después a su madre.

"¿Qué? ¿Algo va mal?" Anne masticaba la carne mientras miraba a Louis con una mirada cálida. "Si tienes problemas en casa, puedes venir aquí los fines de semana." Louis la miró. "Pero tu madre te quieres como eres, recuérdalo. Quiero decir, es un amor incondicional, ¿no?"

Louis seguía sin hablar.

"¿Le has contado lo de Harry y tú?" ella le miró triste. "¿no?"

Harry lo miró también. Todos en absoluto silencio.

"Ehhh, ¿quieren postre? Ensalada de frutas." Anne se levantó rápido hacia la cocina.

"¿Tierra llamando a Louis? ¿Hola?" bromeó Harry, dándole una bonita sonrisa, queriendo cambiar el humor de su bebé.

El obviamente estaba más que enterado de lo que paso, y esperaba que con la cena su novio se distrajera un ratito y se olvidara del tema.

 

Louis le regaló una sonrisa chiquitita, apenas visible.

\------------------------------------------

 

Jay cortaba el pastel para servirse un pedazo. Quizá acabaría comiéndoselo ella sola. Sin embargo fue interrumpida por un sonido proveniente de la otra habitación, la de Louis, para ser exactos.

Era como un pitido, apenas audible, pero ahí estaba. Jay decidió seguir el sonido hacia la habitación de Louis. Bip... bip... bip...

Al entrar el sonido se hizo más fuerte, más cercano. Notó que provenía de la cámara de video que Louis tenia. Aquella que ella misma le había obsequiado en un cumpleaños. La había dejado encendida y marcaba un mensaje de que la batería ya estaba cargada.

La sostuvo en sus manos, sin saber muy bien como apagar la maldita cosa, apretaba botones al azar. "Mierda..." no tenía idea como quitar el molesto pitido.

Se detuvo al aparecer Louis en la pantalla.

"Lo digo y lo pienso."

Sonrío al reconocer el claro fondo que era el baño, las cortinas de baño asomándose poquito.

"La quiero, pero no es al amor de un hijo." Su sonrisa se borró, dando paso a una expresión confundida.

"Es extraño. Si alguien le hiciera daño, mataría a esa persona. Pero a la vez conozco a cientos de personas a las que quiero más que a mi madre. Es bastante paradójico. Eres incapaz de querer a tu madre, pero no eres capaz de no quererla."

 

Cerró la pantalla de la videocámara con los ojos cristalizados.

 

Dirigió su mirada a su lado encontrándose con una bolsa repleta de puras grabaciones.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

"No hay otra cosa que matar en esta vida que el enemigo interior, el doble en el núcleo duro.

Dominarlo es un arte.

 

¿Hasta qué punto somos artistas?"

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Louis se encontraba en su habitación del internado. Golpeado y abatido, emocional y sobretodo físicamente. Unos chicos le habían atacado y golpeado, pateado y escupido en la parte trasera del edificio. Le odiaban por ser como es.

Le llegó un mensaje de texto a su celular. Estiro es brazo con dolor inundándole para tomarlo entre sus manos y poder leer.

"Hola Louis. Te escribo desde Bradford. Mi amigo y yo vamos a ir en bici desde aquí hasta Queensbury. El viento en el cabello, atardeceres irisados, moteles baratos ¡La vida plena! ¿Qué tal tú? ¿El internado? ¿Tu madre? Zayn xx."

 

Louis se sobó despacio el labio adolorido y partido.

 

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió su escritorio. Tomó su lápiz.

\---------------------------------------------

 

Jay caminaba hacia su oficina, saludando a su personal a su paso, dispuesta a empezar su rutina. El teléfono sonó.

"Contabilidad, buenos días."

"¿Señora Tomlinson?"

"Soy yo." Contestó distraída.

"Aquí Simon Cowell, director del internado. No sé cómo decirle esto, señora, pero su hijo Louis..." comentó el hombre al otro lado del teléfono. "se ha fugado..."

"¿Perdón?"

"Esta mañana, a la hora del desayuno, sobraba una ración. Lo hemos buscado y hemos encontrado una nota en su habitación dirigida a usted." Explicó con cautela. "como pensamos que podía estar en peligro, la hemos leído."

"¿Qué ha escrito?" preguntó rápidamente Jay.

"Él puso: "Estoy en mi reino si quieres hablar conmigo." Dijo el director sosteniendo frente a él la hoja de papel que Louis dejó. "¿Sabe usted dónde está su reino?"

"Sí, es Doncaster. Disculpe, preferiría colgar ya."

"¿Sería tan amable de llamarnos cuando sepa algo de él?" pidió el hombre. "Nunca se nos ha fugado un estudiante de aquí, señora. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo."

Jay permaneció callada.

"Si me lo permite, Sra. Tomlinson, lo que he observado... sé que su hijo vive en un hogar monoparental. ¿No cree que sería algo bueno para él una presencia masculina de vez en cuando?" intentó excusarse el hombre. "Una autoridad masculina sería buena para él. ¿No está de acuerdo?"

Jay no lo podía creer, atónita se quedó al escuchar semejantes pendejadas.

"Esto es el colmo, arrogante de mierda. ¿Se piensa que es Dios? ¿Me va a decir lo que es ser madre?" le contestó molesta. "Crecí con una madre maniaco-depresiva que pasaba casi todo el tiempo en el hospital. Me casé con un cobarde que nunca ejerció de padre. Llevo 13 años levantándome a las 5:30, cinco días a la semana, para llevar a mi hijo a la escuela y para que tenga algo que comer..."

"Escuche..."

"¡No! ¡Cállese!" gritó Jay. "Pedazo de bestia. Tiene mucho que decir y me viene diciendo pendejadas, desde el otro lado del teléfono... No venga a decirme que mi hijo se ha fugado porque mi hogar es monoparental."

"Pero..."

"Usted tendrá un montón de títulos colgando en su asquerosa pared, pero para usted si un chico de 16 se escapa ¿es porque yo soy una mala madre y no he sabido ciar a mi hijo? ¡Viene con sus putas acusaciones e insinuaciones para hacerme sentir responsable de su propia incompetencia! ¡JÓDASE CABRÓN! ¡NO TIENE DERECHO!"

Los gritos de Jay retumbaban en todo el lugar, estaba más que molesta, no se iba a quedar así.

"Si la próxima semana no tengo el reembolso de mi dinero, voy por usted hasta recuperar cada maldito centavo, ¿¡ENTENDIDO?!"

Aventó lejos con rabia el teléfono, ni molestándose en colgarlo correctamente. Las sienes le dolían a muerte.

 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jay Tomlinson no se quedó en silencio.

\----------------------------

 

Harry y Louis iban en el carro de Anne.

"¿Has pasado por mis cosas?" preguntó Louis a Harry, quien iba manejando, la vista fija en la carretera. Una expresión seria, casi molesta, adornaba su rostro.

Estiro su brazo hacia la parte de atrás para coger una maleta improvisada y aventársela a Louis, quien la revisó enseguida.

"Gracias." Mencionó a su novio. Harry no contestó. "Supuse que no sería mucho problema para ti faltar un día a la escuela, con tus notas." Harry sonrío negando.

"También sabía que tendrías que tomar el auto de tu madre." Louis formó una sonrisita culpable.

"Eso es lo que piensas, pero al final, sólo soy tu mandadero. ¿No? Lo demás te importa una mierda." Habló por fin Harry, logrando una mirada confundida por parte de Louis. "¿Qué hará tu madre? ¿Enviar a la policía por mí? Crece. Ya te toca."

Louis lo miró en silencio, sin saber que decir.

"No me mires con esos ojos de perro. No me vas a dar pena por haberte caído de las escaleras." Mentira, Harry se moría por darle besitos a su bebé, con toda su carita golpeada, pero no ahora.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Que no duró bastante.

 

"Te amo." Le dijo Harry aún con la mirada molesta.

\------------------------------------

 

Después de grabar un video más. Un monólogo más. Apaga la cámara y se quita la ropa, dispuesto a darse un baño.

Las lágrimas le ganan.

Su pequeño cuerpo cabía perfecto en la bañera. El agua cayendo a chorros sobre él, más sin embargo, no puede detenerlo. Necesita amor.

 

Se queda inerte acostado, hasta que el agua llena por completo.

\------------------------------------

 

La casa es pequeña, pero bonita.

El reino. Donde estaba mamá, papá y Louis.

Harry está aún terminando de comer en la sala, pensando que hacer con su novio, ¿realmente va a dejarlo aquí? No. ¿Intentará conseguir un lugar sólo para ellos, o hacer de este lugar suyo? Definitivamente.

Divisó a Jay caminar rápidamente hacia la entrada de la casa, vaya, eso fue rápido. Entrando ella intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Harry?"

"Jay..." Harry le sonrío. "He oído hablar mucho de usted."

"No me sorprende." Soltó una risa.

Jay miró a Harry, detenidamente. Era un niño muy bonito, pensó. Entiende que a Louis le haya gustado. Harry le miraba apenado.

"¿Es cierto que vivían aquí cuando Louis era pequeño?" preguntó curioso.

"Sí, nos trasladamos a la cuidad cuando su papá y yo nos separamos. Troy arregló todo." Harry asintió. "¿Y Louis? ¿Está afuera en las rocas?"

"Sí."

Jay asintió y salió hacia el patio, dejando a Harry solo.

 

Harry pensó que Jay era muy parecida a Louis, pequeña, nariz respingada, y ojos como los de él. Además de la sonrisa característica. No entenderá nunca porque Louis y ella tienen la relación que llevan. Regresó a terminar su desayuno.

\-----------------------

 

Louis jugaba con la muñequita de arcilla que su novio le regaló. La que simulaba ser su madre. Le arrancó la lágrima azul de arcilla.

El paisaje era precioso, había terminado de amanecer, pero el cielo aún conservaba colores cálidos del alba. Además de la asombrosa vista que las montañas le proporcionaban desde donde se encontraba sentado. No había duda porque era éste su lugar favorito. Bueno, su segundo lugar favorito. El primero era en los brazos de Harry.

Esta casa apenas y la usaban, más bien, jamás la usaban, pero él conservaba la llave, porque nunca se atrevería a dejar de venir aquí. Y ahora Harry también conoce el lugar. Su lugar.

Pensaba vivir con Harry aquí. Aún lo piensa, y el corazón se le llena de calor cuando lo piensa más y más. Sólo Harry y él, pasando sus días aquí. Sonríe con amor ante el pensamiento. Se hace la nota mental de decírselo lo más pronto posible.

Jay se acerca a su lado, despacio, pisando con cautela las rocas, llegando junto a él.

Tan solo para abrazarlo por los hombros.

Darle su calor de madre, acariciando con amor su hombro, y entrelazando sus manos juntas.

Sólo viendo hacia el horizonte, compartiendo el mejor momento de su vida. Y Louis lo siente, le llega de golpe. Siente amor.

La ama tanto que su corazón se regocija, y las lágrimas llegan, pero son de felicidad, son de calidez. Como la mano de Jay sobre la suya. Lo siente.

 

Siente amor por su mamá.

\------------------------

 

Un pequeño Louis juega con Jay, una joven y preciosa Jay. Corren por la playa, la que siempre visitaban, y por el bosque, entre las hojas naranjas del otoño. Louis jugando con su triciclo con Jay riendo a su lado, o Louis soplando burbujas mientras ella arregla el jardín. Jay y Louis posando entre las rocas, saludando a la cámara, tan parecidos.

Jay lo atrapa entre sus brazos, dándole múltiples besitos en su carita, y su cabello, y abrazándolo, meciéndolo con una sonrisa. A su bebé, su niño.


End file.
